The invention pertains to a press, in particular for ceramic moldings, having a molding chamber disposed between the press dies and press ring. Such a press for dry moldings, for example chinaware and crockery, is for example described in the co-pending and coassigned patent application Ser. No. 177,782, filed Aug. 13, 1980, entitled improved press for moldings. In such known presses the outer edges extending from the matrices of the press dies have a regular, uniform shape, for example these edges are round and circular in shape. It is therefore only possible to use such presses for the production of circular chinaware or crockery, for example, dishes, cups or bowls, having circular round edges. It is, however, desirable to also produce chinaware of other shapes, having for example undulated or serrated edges. Such chinaware and crockery had to be manufactured heretofore, by means of complex other types of machines and processes, for example, by means of rollermachines. It was also possible to produce this type of chinaware by means of press dies and press rings, having eroded or copy milled parts. This was found to be too costly.